God Eater
by The Red Infinity
Summary: In the year 2071, the Earth has been overrun by the vile creatures labeled in Japan as Aragami. In order to face these threats, the world had come together in order to create the Anti-Aragami fighters known as the God Eaters. They have the ability to not only defeat the Aragami, but possibly return the world to humanity. (Side note this is my first God Eater story.)
1. Mission 0

_Three raptor-like creatures had been gathering around the body of a tiger-like creature that had been long dead, feeding at its corpse like it had been given to them in a food bowl. Although, another tiger had walked toward them with a low growl. Once it had stopped, they all turned, it pouncing onto them._

_Looking onward as it had devoured the three raptors were three individuals, one had __a white-skinned man with black hair that hangs over his left eye who wore a auburn jacket that had the sleeves rolled up and coattails that go past his waist, and left open to reveal the black undershirt he has on, on his legs was a pair of grey capri pants that had been paralleled by a pair of large black boots that had been strapped from the top to the bottom of the shoe, with a pair of tight black leather gloves around his hands. Behind him was a woman with black hair styled in a bob wearing __ a black backless top with a neck strap which also tied around her waist, a green ribbon strip tied around her right bicep, a black beach skirt over a pair of shorts (with a pouch tied around her waist as well), and a pair of heeled shoes. On the other side of the broken wall __was a young man with platinum blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He wears a dark blue hoodie, underneath of which he wears a half tucked yellow shirt with a black tie. He wears blue boots and black cargo pants with some type of chain attached to it._

_All three of them had carried large mechanical weapons. The man in the center had taken the cigarette out of his mouth, then puffed out some smoke, which the tiger had seen, turning toward where it came from. The two males had then dashed out toward it. In response, it had gave out a powerful roar._

_The tan male had gripped his sword tightly as a purple flame gathered around the blade as the core within the guard's center had glew brightly. He then lifted it up and brought it down, causing the flame to rush forward in a slash wave that had struck the large beast in the side while the other had slashed toward it. Once, the blade clashed with it, he pulled a trigger on his hilt, which had caused the rigged blade to spin, cutting through his leg like a chainsaw. He then quickly jumped out of the way as a few bullets from the woman behind them came flying at it._

_As soon as they saw it stunned, the two had charged forward and gave it one final slash, which had caused it to fall to the ground hard. The man with the cigar in his mouth had soon turned, lifting his sword as he had pulled at the hilt, the blade soon opening up as a black ooze had released from it, taking the shape of a wolf head as he pulled his weapon back and then thrusted it forward, the head stretching into the mouth of the creature, the body squirming around for a moment as the head lingered within it._

_Soon, he had pulled it out as the head came back with a core in it's mouth, swallowing it before returning to the weapon's innards as it folded back into its previous form._

_"Well.. Would ya look at that.. A rare one." _

_"It's strong. And to the victor go the spoils." The woman had walked over to him, placing her head on his shoulder as she looked to his weapon._

_"Yep. Old man Sakaki's gonna have a fit when he sees this." He smiled before the two began to walk off, being followed by the tan male._

_"Well, _I'd _like to see some reinforcements out here." The woman responded. "And, if we're all done here, let's call for exfil. I'm starving." She had tapped her chin. "Speaking of.. Hey, Lindow. What're they serving today..?"_

_"Well, I'd have to admit that I wasn't really paying attention at the last supply meeting, Sakuya." The one now revealed to be Lindow had responded. "Oh, wait. It just came to me. Some new engineered corn or something like that."_

_"Ugh! You're not talking about that same overgrown corn on the cob, are you? But it's so hard to chew!"_

_"Yeah.. We're having a bit of a lean year. We should be glad we're getting fed at all."_

_"Hey, Soma. How about a trade?" She looked back to the one behind them. "You like corn."_

_"Don't think so." Was Soma's only reply as he looked to her._

_"Come on. If we're not back before the next team gets out here we'll be supplied with a whole lotta nothin'." Lindow had said, placing his sword over his shoulder, the other two doing the same with their weapons._

_The three had then continued their walk._

* * *

_"Survive."_

A herd of the previous raptor-like Aragami had been running across a deserted section of the destroyed city. After every corner had been a few people running off into the distance in attempts to avoid them. Their attempts were in vain as they had all charged over them and headbutted them into cars, cornering them. Only the screams could be heard amongst the blood splatters of the creatures consumed the flesh of the individuals.  
Though, within the shadows, had been a boy with light blonde hair who wore a scarf around his mouth to mask his face, and a green hood over his head. He had looked around with his notable golden yellow eyes to see if any more had been around. Once he had confirmed the way was clear, he began to run off in the opposite direction.

_"You must survive now for the sake of humanity.."_

On the running teen's back, he carried a backpack that had been colored blue with grey trims around it's zippers and pockets. When he heard the footsteps of the herd, likely following the sound his own running had made, he reached into the side pocket, pulling out a grenade and pulling the pin out with his mouth, throwing it into the distance as the explosion had thrown them off of him as he continued to run off.

_"Head to Fenrir.. There, you'll have a chance.."_

He had been running across a long patch of sand and bits of grass, slowly losing pace as he began to become wared down. His legs had been covered by a pair of torn black jeans that had only been matched with the torn grey denim jacket he wore, which had only a white t-shirt underneath that gave focus to the orange pendant around his neck.

_"I just want you to remember to always look toward the future.. No matter what happens.."_

He had soon fallen due to fatigue. Despite this, however, he stood right back up and continued to persevere forward. He looked to the ground below him, barely hearing the footsteps of another individual as he had slowly lost consciousness, falling. But, he quickly opened his eyes as he had felt himself be caught by someone.

"Woah there. I can assure ya, you don't wanna be sleepin' out here.." He had looked up to see Lindow, who had hoisted him over his shoulder. "Man, you got the weight of hell on your back, huh..?" He chuckled as the teen had soon passed out. "Uh oh.."

_"..I promise you won't be alone.. So keep moving forward.._"

* * *

"Yuu Kannagi. I want to once again thank you for agreeing to participate in this process, and to bit you welcome." The same teen now stood in a room without any upper body clothing save the pendant around his neck. As he looked around the room, the ceiling had been surrounded by bright lights that had illuminated the entire silver room. In front of him had been a desk that carried a sort of mechanical blade atop, with two half circle like machines separated by an attachment of the table.

"This is humanity's final fortress. The stalwart bastion of Fenrir." Yuu had simply nodded to that, accepting it as fact. "In this chamber, we shall test your compatibility to join the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force. The _God Eaters_." He had looked up into the glass window above, seeing a man in a white coat standing within what it had shielded. Along with him were two others who had worn lab coats, most likely the ones who would be operating the table in front of him.

"Please, do try to relax. I assure you there is nothing at all for you to fear." Yuu had then noticed his hand slightly shaking a bit, but had soon stopped as he took a breath.

"When you're ready. Place your wrist within the device located in the center of the room." Yuu had walked toward it, looking down toward it and gulping. But. After taking a breath, had placed his hand onto it, grasping the hilt of the blade. Before Yuu could take a sigh of relief, the machine had clamped down, putting the two halves together, Yuu feeling a jolt of pain as he grunted. He felt something gripping at his wrist within them as he looked down, seeing his veins becoming black. He had soon grit his teeth, holding the hilt tighter.

"Now, tell me, Kannagi.. What is it you are here to do..?"

_"What are you going to do after going to Fenrir..?__"_

Yuu had grown a looked up toward him, the veins at his neck slowly turning black. "I.. Am.. Going to.. Kill Aragami..!" He said with pride as his veins had soon returned to normal as the machine opened, revealing the two halves had made a brace around his wrist as he had picked up the blade, noticing that it was.. Oddly light, for how it looked.

But, it wasn't hard for him to notice as the side of the guard that pointed toward him had a sort of core within it, the black coils within had soon let out a few strands, attaching to the brace. He looked to his hand as it had become black under his skin for a moment.

"Congratulations are in order. You are now the very first of our New-Type God Eaters. Simply brilliant, Yuu Kannagi!" Yuu turned and swung the sword forward, noting how easy it felt.

"You have passed the test.. And well. Now that we are certain of your status as a God Eater. It is best for us to ensure you welfare with a short physical." Yuu looked back toward the man who had looked to him in kind.

"If you would please, wait in the lobby just behind the door. Doctor Sakaki will see to you shortly. Oh, and do let someone know if you feel unwell." Yuu nodded. "You are part of what will save humanity now.. I have great hopes."

* * *

Yuu had walked out into what seemed like a hub space, now wearing a blue Fenrir formal uniform with a white shirt under the jacket, a black glove in his left hand, black pants with two pockets, and short dark gray boots. He looked around to what all had been happening.

A woman with a similar wrist armament to his had walked to a parlor where a red haired woman with an ear piece had been standing. The latter seemed to have been explaining something, to which the former had nodded to.

Up the stairs had been a male with a green jacket that had Fenrir's symbol on the back had been typing something into a touch-screen, the machine before him flipping over to offer him a mechanical scythe, to which he had grabbed and headed out the large door next to him.

On the floor just by him, had been an old man with a pair of sunglasses and a messy afro, though laying around him had been all sorts of items, including a small jar that had contained a sum of money within it.

He had then walked forward to sit down on a sofa, looking over to see a teen who looked to be of his age range sitting nearby. He had notably white skin and unkempt orange hair, with a lock of hair hanging between his eyes, wears a yellow and orange stripes cloth cap with earflaps and a scarf with brown and beige stripes. He wears some kind of a sleeveless yellow cardigan open up to the chest with Bugarally's logo in the back, and below that, a sleeveless black shirt with cobwebs pattern, wears orange shorts with black vertical stripes, zips at the knee level that always keeps open, and pockets on the sides, along with matching shoes that reach below the ankles.

"Hey. Want some gum?" The boy asked, to which Yuu had shrugged. Though, the former frowned when reaching into his pocket. "Ooh.. I forgot I just ran out.. Downed the last one just before ya showed up." He then looked to Yuu's wrist. "Ah. So you got accepted to, huh? Guess that makes two of us." He smiled. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm-"

"Well. Guess I still have a nanosecond of experience on ya. Pleasure to meetcha." Yuu scoffed as he could instantly tell this was a cheerful one. He then looked forward as he heard the footsteps of a woman with long, black hair, with bangs that cover her left eye. She has light green eyes. She wears a white Fenrir sniper uniform which exposes a large amount of cleavage, and her pants reveal part of her thighs. Lastly, she wears black high-heel shoes.

"Stand."

"Huh?" Both the orange haired boy and Yuu raised a brow.

"Stand and to attention. Hurry it up."

The two had hopped up quickly, now standing as she had commanded.

"Good. Now, I've got my schedule filled to the brim at this point, so I'll keep things brief." She looked to the two of them, placing a hand on her hip. "My name is Tsubaki Amamiya. I am the senior operator here at the Far East, and I'll be your advisor from here on out. Your schedule is as follows: a full medical workup followed by a gamut of physical conditioning. You'll be taught basic combat strategies and tactics, then given a brief overview of God Arcs and armament." Kota had looked around, but had quickly looked back up when Tsubaki looked to him.

"Until this moment, God Eaters have put their lives on the line to defend you. Now it's your turn to repay them. if you plan on staying alive, every order will be carried out exactly as described and as quickly as possible, understood?" The two made quick eye contact with each other.

"Am I understood?!" The two quickly refocused their attention on her. "Y-Yes, ma'am!" They said in unison.

"That's better. Now. As for your medical workups. Let's begin with.. You." She looked to Yuu. "Kannagi. You are to report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki's officer at 1500 hours, got it?" Yuu nodded. "Until then, you're more than welcome to tour the facility as you please."

"Once again, welcome to Fenrir's Far East Branch. Or, as we affectionately like to call, _The Den_. This is your home now; these teammates, your family. Godspeed to the both of you." Tsubaki had walked off as Yuu had breathed a sigh of relief, to which the red haired boy had nervously chuckled at.

"Man.. She's scary, huh?"

"I'll say."

"Well, I'm Kota Fujiki."

"Nice to meet ya, Kota. The name's Yuu. Yuu Kannagi."

The two chuckled before shaking hands, forming their friendship.

* * *

Yuu had sat back against the wall of the elevator he had been in, thinking deeply over what had transpired today. He really became a God Eater, just like that. The task that he nearly died to get the opportunity of.. Was.. That easy.

The doors opened as he walked through the hallway that led him throughout to all the different laboratories within the Den. He then looked forward to see a serious-looking young girl with messy blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a dark green Fenrir formal uniform, black knit cap, black mini shorts, black thigh highs and green laced boots walking toward him.

"Hey, there! You must be that New-Type I've been hearing about." She said with a smile.

"Yep. That's me."

"Well. If you're down here, that must mean you're on your way to your medical checkup. It's at the far end of the hall in Dr. Sakaki's lab, ya can't miss it. Oh, and I'd probably wanna warn you about how eccentric he is. He's nice but, be careful.. Anyway. I'm sure you'll be fine." She advised, to which Yuu had nodded and walked forward.

He looked to what had been occurring in the other labs, seeing as they had all been performing experiments on glasses of what looked like black ooze, it reacting differently to each experiment.

Before he had known it, he had soon stumbled upon the door he had been looking for. _Doctor Sakaki_. He took a deep breathe.. And opened the door.

What he had walked into had been a very large laboratory that had monitors and tech pieces all over the room. But in the center had been an elderly man with short white hair and glasses sitting in front of a large multi-screened computer that had been typing away at the keys.

"Well. I certainly wasn't expecting this.. You are precisely 726 seconds early to my prediction of your arrival. Very interesting.." He had grown a grin. Yuu could only guess that this had been Doctor Sakaki, he seemed to fit the eccentric character his senior had described.

"I am Paylor Sakaki.. Or, who you would likely know as _Doctor _Paylor Sakaki. The Chief of Aragami Technology and R&D." Yuu tilted his head a bit, listening to him. "I'm certain we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other in the coming future.. Welcome right aboard, Mr. New-Type!" He looked to each monitor. "As you can see. I have a very full schedule here. Things to do, screens to watch. Uh.." He looked over to who was next to him, an idea popping up in his head that Yuu could almost.. See clearly?

"Johannes? Why don't you do that speech-thing or whatever to buy me some time." The one referred to as Johannes had sighed, shaking his head.

"Sure. Although, Doctor. I believe it is high time that you learned to prioritize your _work _over your _personal research_." He then looked to Yuu. "Thank you for taking part of the Aptitude Test. I know it was anything but pleasant. My name is Johannes von Shicksal. I am the Director here at the Far East Branch, reporting directly to Fenrir." The clicking of Dr. Sakaki's keyboard soon amplified in sound as he increased speed.

"I once again wish to congratulate you on your acceptance. I am certain you will do great things during your time here." Dr. Sakaki's clicking soon took pause.

"Don't let his speechifying fool you. He's an ex-tech guy. No doubt the New-Type medical exam is just calling out to him as he speaks."

"_Tech-guy_? Paylor, do keep in mind that I hung up my lab coat in favor of the fact that we have you now." Johannes shot a quick glare toward Dr. Sakaki.

"Once a scientist, always a scientist, Johannes." Yuu could notice that the two seemed to have a personal relationship. Though.. He didn't quite enjoy the fact that he had to be the oddball in this room that now had the atmosphere of a brewing storm.

"Hmm, perhaps. In any case, if I may return to my.. _Speechifying_." He turned back toward Yuu. "The Fenrir Corporation has many goals of which you are now a critical part. Your direct duties, while critical, are rather simple. You God Eaters hunt down and destroy Aragami and gather their materials. These materials are then converted into resources. They help maintain this base and supply the upcoming _Aegis Project_-"

"These numbers! There's no way they can be right!" Dr. Sakaki had chuckled at what he was looking over.

"The _Aegis Project _will defend humanity and our utopia. A fortress at sea, impregnable to Aragami assault, located near the deepest part of the Sea of Japan-"

"Ah! Of course, _of course_!" Dr. Sakaki took, in a way, the words out of Yuu's mouth.

"Once the final pahse of the project is complete, humanity will be bale to live in peace again, free from these monsters-"

"Ha ha ha! _AMAZING_! The New-Types are a miracle-!"

"Paylor! I am trying to teach something here!"

"Oh, right.." Dr. Sakaki chuckled nervously. "Sorry, sorry. It's just these readings. They're beyond our wildest hopes, Johannes."

"Then it would seem humanity's future has been put into the right hands. You will do us proud." Johannes had then seemed to hesitate to continue his speech. "On that note, I shall leave you in the hands of Dr. Sakaki here and proceed with my exit. Paylor, make sure you send me the results."

As Johannes walked out, Dr. Sakaki waved while simultaneously typing. "Alright. I believe we're ready to begin. Go ahead and just lie down on that bed there." Yuu did as he had been told. "As the exam begins, you will feel a bit drowsy. I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you awaken, you'll be in your quarters." Yuu had simply nodded. "Think of it as a, uh, cat nap, so to speak. Shouldn't be more than a few hours. 10,800 seconds at most. Enjoy your sleep!" Yuu chuckled a bit before closing his eyes.

* * *

_Yuu had been standing in a patch of green grass, flowers fluttering around him. As he looked to the left, he saw a Sakura tree next to him, the pedals falling off of it flying by him, carried by the wind. He had then looked behind him as he saw __a teenage girl with fiery red hair styled in a ponytail with braids and green eyes. She wears a green Fenrir formal uniform with a black shirt under the jacket, a black glove in her left hand, black shorts, and green boots with black knee highs._

_"What're ya doing, Yuu? We're supposed to be helping Iroha get flowers, remember?" Yuu blinked as he looked around. "O-Oh, right." He picked up one of the baskets and had walked to the patch of flowers, picking them up until he had filled up the basket. "Wooh.. I made sure to pick all the ones Iroha likes. You think that'll work for her, A-"_

_He turned, seeing that the girl was gone. "Aki?" He had walked around, not noticing that the flowers around him had slowly been dying. He had widened his eyes as he noticed her basket, the flowers within it in pieces. "AKI?!" He screamed out again. A moment of silence passes by._

_"YUU!" He then turned as he saw her running toward him, a few Aragami chasing after her. She had soon reached out toward him. To which he reached back._

* * *

"Aki!" He had sat up in his bed, reaching forward as he had noticed the singular cold beat of sweat that dropped down to the spot on the covers he wore where possibly a million others had dropped in that moment.

He had clutched his fist tightly. He then grasped the pendant around his neck. '_She's not dead, Yuu.. There's no way._' He closed his eyes tightly, tightening his grip. But then, he opened his eyes, relaxing. "She's too strong for that." He had then gotten out of his bed and looked to his clothes, drenched in the sweat he had from his nightmare.

He'd best shower and get a change from the Terminal.

_"Yuu Kannagi. You are required in the Simulation Chamber at 2000 hours." _Yuu looked to the time on his Terminal. That gave him 2 hours. That gives him enough time to get ready and grab a bite to eat.

* * *

He had walked into the Simulation Chamber with a white shirt and blue jacket, equipped with his earlier weapon, which would be called a _God Arc_. He looked around as the room itself had soon changed to that of the destroyed city he had been running from to get to Fenrir.

"With this, we are going to get you familiar with the functions of your God Arc and using it in battle." Yuu looked to his God Arc. It had a simple hilt with a silver bottom. Though, the guard's sides had been reinforced with what had seemed like black armor lined with yellow and traces of green metal. While the blade had been wide, filled with silver as the armor around the blade had been black with the same yellow lining and green traces. He had clutched it tightly as he swung it around a bit.

"The first rule of combat is this: knowledge of one's surroundings is the line between life and death. Take a look around." Yuu had done so, taking note of the many buildings that had been laid to watch around him. A few lining up to create circles that could be used to view the moon. "Good. Now that you know what's around you, it's best you keep your eyes forward." Yuu had lifted his God Arc, placing it over his shoulders as he looked forward, a subtle wind blowing by.

"Here's the second rule of combat: keep moving at all times. Know that the Aragami won't stop and wait for you to catch your breath, so it's best you stay on your toes." He had heard a footstep in the distance, which instinctively caused Yuu to start running toward a good hiding spot. He had then looked over to the side, seeing a building that's top he could climb up to. "Good eye. High ground is an advantage you'll always have. Keep that in mind whilst on scout missions or actual combat missions." He had jumped up, using the blade in order to stab into the wall of it in order to use it as leverage to hop upward.

"Alright. I'm on higher ground." Yuu looked around, seeing a few of the raptor creatures he had narrowly escaped from before.

"Your God Arc is a special one. It has the ability to change from a sword to a gun, try using it on those Aragami down there." Yuu had then looked to the weapon in his hand and had raised a brow as he had then pushed in the hilt, causing the the blade to slide into the weapon as the guard pieces spread out more over what the blade left behind as it had folded downward in order to reshape the artillery into what seemed to be like a cannon. "Woah.." Yuu rubbed it gently.

Soon though, he had pressed a button, which had fired a blast from it that sent him skidding back a bit as the blast flew down toward the Aragami, causing it to be enveloped in an explosion that the other two were caught in. The wind from it causing Yuu to finally fall back on his rear.

"Excellent. Now. It's time you tested the _Devour _function of your God Arc. This is a function that gives God Eaters their names. Devour those three's cores before they recover. It's done by pulling out the hilt further whilst it's in Blade form." Yuu nodded as he had jumped down, returning it to Blade form in order to catch himself on the ground. He then walked forward and grasped the hilt.

But. When he did, he felt a black aura ooze out from it. For a split second, he had thought he heard laughter. "What are you waiting for?!" With that, he snapped out of his thoughts and pulled the hilt outward, the guard snapping open as the black coils within had spread out, forming what seemed to be a Dragon's head as the blade slid inward a bit as it moved out of the way for the head to be formed as it looked toward the three fallen Aragami with a smirk. Yuto had then widened his eyes as it had suddenly rushed forward.

_"I will devour you whole~!"_

* * *

_Sitting on a plane had been a girl with unkempt gray hair topped by a red beret. She wears a short, sleeveless black jacket that covers her chest with the zipper only halfway closed from up to down, exposing her midriff and some cleavage, and a checkered red skirt. She had been nonchalantly looking out s__ipping from her cup, looking up to see a man with grey hair, while using lenses alongside a medical outift that utilizes a long coat that falls well below his knees.__._

_"Well, Alisa. Are you nervous? I hear that the Far East Branch is where all of the best God Eaters are."_

_"Well, yes. I am. But. Mostly because of the way you are, Dr. Oguruma." Alisa said bluntly, which caused the man to sweatdrop and chuckle a bit._

_"I suppose you'd be right.. Ehehe.." Dr. Oguruma had scratched the back of his head. He then looked up. "I hear that they have a New-Type God Eater in their ranks, too.. I wonder if he's as good as you.."_

_She had then chuckled as she looked to the Doctor with her deep blue eyes. "Don't joke now, Dr. Oguruma.. There is _no _God Eater as good as me." Her sarcastic tone quickly became serious._

_"Eh he he.. I'd guess you're right.."_

**Chapter 0  
****_The New-Type_**

* * *

**(Instrumental)  
_In a Terminal Screen, bloody Sakura Petals had been floating through the air, whilst a pale individual with white and a white dress that had also seemed bloody had stood within their path, looking onward toward the destruction below a skyscraper of which atop she stood. It soon blurred out to Kota sitting at a table with what could only be guessed was his family as the girl next to him had a bright smile on her face. Then to Alisa_****_ looking out to the distance, her hair blowing in the wind. Then to Sakuya, who had been standing next to Lindow and Soma, the three of them watching the sunset whilst standing atop a dead Aragami._**_** Then the panel had changed to Yuu reaching out for Aki, but she had faded into mist before his hand could reach hers. This mist had soon rose above his head, forming the words **_**God Eater _above his head._**

**Kanashimi ni nureta tsuki ga shizuka ni..  
_The grey haired girl and Sakuya both walked up to the terminal, inspecting it for a bit. Then the screen flipped to Lindow walking off into the distance with his God Arc mounted over his shoulder, blurring to Sakuya lying on her bed, her arm over her face as a tear had dropped over what was revealed of her face._**

**Daichi wo akaku, akaku somete kieru..  
_It soon paneled to Kota walking by Soma, who had walked past him with a frown, to which Kota had sweatdropped, then looking to his hand as he saw a blue orb then blur out and become what was a pack of gum. He clutched it tightly and continued walking forward. He had then passed by Alisa, who had stopped walking as it flipped back to a light blonde girl sitting in a closed space, a singular light paneled over her horrified face._**

**Boku no koe ga.. Kikoe masu ka..  
_Yuu had turned, seeing Aki and beginning to smile. But then his smile faded as he watched as it was Alisa walking past him. She had then stopped and turned to face him, but he had been walking in the opposite direction. It soon flipped the panel to her falling as she had reached for her God Arc that floated above her._  
**

**Satsubatsu to shita.. Kono jidai de..  
_Soma had looked to the wall, throwing his fist into it. It had soon blinked to him punching an Aragami back, picking up his sword. It then flashed to him picking up a picture. He had then threw it aside as his bangs overshadowed his eyes, a tear dropping from his face._**

**Boku wa boku de.. Iraremasu ka..!  
_Dr. Sakaki had taken off his glasses as he looked to his computer with a face full of shock. Johannes had stood up from his chair, putting his hands behind his back as he turned away from his desk, heading toward the Fenrir symbol behind him, which had opened, a black ooze releasing from it. It then glitched out to reveal Yuu standing with Kota, as they were walking toward where Soma, Lindow, Sakuya, and Alisa were standing, each holding their God Arcs as they looked toward a horde of Aragami charging toward them._  
**

**God Eater Opening  
_Over the Clouds - Alan Dawa Dolma_**

**Kokoro afure~dasu..!  
_The raven haired male's lighter had hit the ground. Yuu dashed forward and slashed forward, cutting through a few Aragami. Followed up by Kota and Sakuya both firing blasts in either direction, hitting Aragami on either sides of him. Then, Alisa and Soma had charged forward, slicing through two that had come from behind Yuu, who smiled in response and had changed his God Arc to Gun form, blasting forward._**

**Nami~da wa..!  
_Yuu had walked by Lindow, who had flipped something in his hand, it flipping it in the air before Yuu caught it just as they passed. Yuu had looked to it, seeing that it had been a compass._  
**

**Kitto mirai wo..  
_Alisa had looked forward in shock as a bolt of purple lightning had passed her face, the wind that followed blowing her cap off and sending her back, her being caught by Yuu, who only looked in shock._**

**Motomete ru akashi na ~ no!  
_Sakuya had done a backflip whilst grabbing onto her gun God Arc, shooting a few bullets from it toward what seemed to be a tiger with a long beard, and on his back were what seemed to be golden wings that had been encompassed in what seemed to be purple lightning that had grazed the area around him. Yuu and Soma soon charged toward it._**

**Boroboro ni na~tta..!  
_Alisa had stood from the ground and picked up her God Arc, her hand trembling a bit, but then she looked up as Yuu had offered her his hand, to which she had taken, and the trembling had come to a pause, the two charged forward and both their God Arcs turning to Gun form as they blasted toward him._**

**Hane ~ demo..!  
_Once they got close enough, they changed their weapons to Blade form and slashed at his wings, releasing a loud cry as their bodies were both enveloped in a gold light as they cut through one on each side._**

**Dareka wo omou..  
_Kota had soon pulled a stun grenade out of his pocket, throwing it out, which had caused the creature to blinded as Yuu and the girl used their swords to hold it's wings, causing it to take the full force of the light's effect on his eyes._**

**Sono kimochi ga aru na~ra!  
_As they had been sent back by a pulse of lightning released from creature, Yuu flipped in the air, using his sword to catch himself and propel forward. Soon, Alisa and Sakuya had both fired shots at the creature, getting at its legs while Yuu flew forward, stomping his foot to slow himself down as he slid toward him, throwing the sword in a hard thrust as it had clashed with lightning._**

**Donna kurushimi ni, mukatte mo, tonde yu, ke, ru sa~!  
_Yuu had grunted as he had his sword in the mouth of the beast, who had been gripping it tightly. Though, with the cheers of everyone else present, Yuu gave a quick tug at the hilt of his sword, the Devour form being released as it had simply smirked as it reached it's way into the creature. As it did, Yuu once again stomped his foot as he lifted the weapon up, also lifting the creature up as he had then slammed it down hard. Everyone had gained a smile as the Devour creature had come out with a purple core in its mouth._**

**You can get it over.. Over.. The Clouds~!  
_When it finally swallowed the core and reverted to Blade form, Yuu had dropped his weapon and fallen back to the ground. To which the others had run up to catch him, the boy ending up landing in Alisa's lap. All of them sighing in relief and then smiling to the sky. But, the tan male had turned as he looked off into the distance, which had been in turn had been returned with the pale individual from earlier looking out to the Earth from the moon._**

* * *

_"I couldn't help but overhear ya screamin' over this girl named Aki, who is she?"_

_"Aki Tamashiro.. No. Haven't seen her come by. Maybe she hasn't made it yet."_

_"'Ey there. I'm Lindow Amamiya. I'm your superior officer. But. I'm not gonna really pay attention to that crap and neither should you. I just want you to focus on having my back, got that?"  
"Oh, is this our new recruit?"  
"Yeah, and you're totally getting in the way of my terrifying speech about our brutal coda. Shoo."  
_

_"Hm? Someone you haven't found here? Well. They're likely dead. Quit focusing your life on searching for false hope."  
"Soma! Be nice."  
"I am, Sakuya."  
_

_"Yuu Kannagi. I want you to understand that we may be the same _Type _of God Eaters, but we are _not _on the same league."_

"I'll be waitin' for ya, Yuu.."

_**Next Chapter  
**_**Chapter 1  
****_The First Unit_**

* * *

_"Ok. So. Ever since I watched the God Eater Anime, I've been constantly watchin' Let's Plays of God Eater Resurrection, cuz I don't have a PS4, and God Eater 3, cuz I want it for my Switch. I find God Eater's story to be something I can get behind and really enjoy. And the game looks really fun as well. Do know that this is, obviously, my first God Eater story and if there are some things you guys could point out for me, that would be awesome. Also, if you have anything you'd think would add to this story, do let me know in the review box, too."  
"As you can see, this story will be relying on elements from all of the Protagonists. Although, the main Character for this story of course will be the canonical main character Yuu Kannagi. And, yes, if you're wondering, his God Arc for this story _is _based off the Zero Gasher's blade mode. Also, his ability to hear the voice of the Aragami hidden within his God Arc is something I'll be answering.. Later, in the story. Oh, and if you have any characters you wish to see in this, just let me know. I _might _have Lenka in this story, I just don't know yet."  
_\- Red_  
_


	2. Mission 1

「_God Eater is an Action Role-Playing Game originally for the Playstation Portable, developed and published by Bandai Namco in Japan__. An enhanced re-release of the game titled Gods Eater Burst that expanded the story and introduced new game mechanics, which is the version that had been localized and published by D3 Publisher outside of Japan._」  
「_A remaster of Gods Eater Burst titled God Eater Resurrection was released on October 29th, 2015 in Japan, and localized to Western territories during the Summer of 2016._」  
「_This story takes elements from several media involving the God Eater storyline, including the anime adaptation animated by Ufotable__._」

* * *

Yuu had been pressing at his Terminal. "Hmm.. Today's the day I get assigned to my Unit, huh..?" He had then looked to one of his emails, noticing a new message from LINDOW. He had then opened it up and read it.

_Yo, rookie. I'll be going ahead and taking you on a mission with me as soon as possible. Now, I've seen what you've been going in the training simulations with, and I don't think it suits ya well enough, really. So I had a friend make ya somethin' better. Call it a welcoming gift from your new boss, 'k? Alright, hope you're wearin' that during the meeting tomorrow!_

He looked to the delivery cargo the Terminal gave to him. He had looked to the clothing inside and noted that.. It did go well with his God Arc.

"Hm. I might just like it here." He had then grasped his pendant. "Aki.. I hope that wherever you are.. You're safe and sound."

"Yo, Yuu." The blonde had been driven out of his thoughts, as his attention was brough tot the door behind him. The aforementioned object would soon open, revealing Kota, who had a smile on his face as he tossed him a piece of gum. "I owed ya that, 'member?"

"Heh. That you did." Yuu chuckled as he took the piece out of the wrapper and tossed it into his mouth. "Thanks, Kota." The mentioned male had smiled as he had scratched the back of his head.

"Aw, shucks. Your making me blush." He said with a chuckle. One of which Yuu had returned. As the two met eyes, Kota would speak again, "So, it looks like we're in the same unit."

"Oh? That's interesting."

"Interesting's all ya gotta say? I say it's damn lucky! We're in the _number 1 _unit, after all!"

"Wouldn't that make us outliers, though..? They've been known for quite a while for only having three members, at least, that's what the assistant at the lobby told me."

"That's.. Super informative." Kota would then blink, slumping his shoulders, "Sometimes, I worry if you have any personality.."

"Heh? Whaddoya mean by that..?"

"Ah, forget about it." The ginger male would scratch the back of his head. Once Kota let the moment pass, he would then stretch. "Ya know, there's still some time before the mission. Wanna go do somethin'?"

Yuu had then looked to his bracelet. "Hm, I guess we could go meet some other new recruits."

Kota smiled at the offer. "Yeah! It's nice to get to know our allies better, right?"

Yuu's response had been a smile. "Hm, well. First things first. I'll get changed up. Kota, why don't ya meet me in the cafeteria, there we can possibly meet some others."

Kota gave him a thumbs up before walking out, the door closing behind him. "Alright. Let's get ready for today!"

Yuu's attention would then return to the side of his room, remembering the box before him and shrugging, reaching his hands down toward it.

* * *

Johannes had been looking out toward the distance, sitting with his brows furrowed and hands tightened over the other as he stared off into the distance. His attention, however, would soon be captured as he looked to his left, seeing that the intercom had beeped briefly.

_"Pardon the interruption, Direct. I believe Norn has found a match. Another potential New-Type God Eater, sir."_

"Very good. Send the data to my personal terminal." He would then rise from his leaned position, clicking a button on the laptop at his right, a mass of files appearing over the screen as he would scan over them all carefully. "Summon them. There's potential, but they must first clear the test."

He would then return to his original position. Of all the files on the screen of his laptop next to him, the most prominent had been that of a profile entry, the name reading _Aki Tamashiro_.

* * *

**『 Opening Cue:  
**_**Over the Clouds**_**「****Alan Dawa Dolma****」****』**

**(Instrumental)  
****_In a Terminal Screen, bloody Sakura Petals had been floating through the air, whilst a pale individual with white and a white dress that had also seemed bloody had stood within their path, looking onward toward the destruction below a skyscraper of which atop she stood.  
It soon blurred out to Kota sitting at a table with, what could only be assumed, his family as the girl next to him had a bright smile on her face.  
Then to Alisa looking out to the distance, her hair blowing in the wind.  
Then to Sakuya, who had been standing next to Lindow and Soma, the three of them watching the sunset whilst standing atop a dead Aragami.  
_**_**Then the panel had glitched to Yuu reaching out for Aki, but she had faded into mist before his hand could reach hers.  
Looking to Yuu had been a spiky, pitch black haired male in similar clothing, behind him being a navy haired male who had been walking past.  
Soon, Yuu would look up with widened eyes as he saw the mist he saw before him fly upwards, it soon forming the words **_**GOD EATER _above him__._**

**「Kanashimi ni nureta tsuki ga shizuka ni..」  
****_Alisa and Sakuya both walked up to the terminal, inspecting it for a bit. Then the screen flipped to Lindow walking off into the distance with his God Arc mounted over his shoulder, blurring to Sakuya lying on her bed, her arm over her face as a tear had dropped over what was revealed of her face._**

**「Daichi wo akaku, akaku somete kieru..」  
****_It soon paneled to Kota walking by Soma, who had walked past him with a frown, to which Kota had sweatdropped, then looking to his hand as he saw a blue orb then blur out and become what was a pack of gum. He clutched it tightly and continued walking forward.  
The next he would pass had been Alisa, who had stopped walking as it flipped back to a light blonde girl sitting in a closed space, a singular light brushing over her horrified face._**

**「Boku no koe ga.. Kikoe masu ka..」  
****_Yuu had turned, seeing Aki and beginning to smile. But then his smile faded as his vision glitched before him, Alisa walking past him.  
She had then stopped and turned to face him, but he had been walking in the opposite direction.  
She would then widen her eyes as her surroundings began to glitch, finding herself falling as she had reached upward for her God Arc, which floated above her._**

**「Satsubatsu to shita.. Kono jidai de..」  
****_Soma had looked to the wall, throwing his fist into it with a grit of his teeth.  
It had soon blinked to him punching an Aragami back, picking up his sword.  
As he charged toward the creature before him, he would soon nearly fall forward, looking around as he found himself back in his room. His attention had been brought to a photograph on his dresser, picking it up slowly. With a swift motion, he would then throw it aside as his bangs overshadowed his eyes, a tear dropping from his face._**

**「Boku wa boku de.. Iraremasu ka..!」  
****_Dr. Sakaki had taken off his glasses as he looked to his computer with a face full of shock.  
Johannes had arisen from his chair, putting his hands behind his back as he turned away from his desk, heading toward the Fenrir symbol behind him, which had opened, a black ooze releasing from it.  
It then glitched out to reveal Kota walking forward, the black spiky haired male standing next to him, as they were walking toward where Soma, Lindow, Sakuya, and Alisa were standing, each holding their God Arcs as they looked toward a horde of Aragami charging toward them._**

**「****Kokoro afure~dasu..!****」  
****_Lindow's lighter would soon strike the ground.  
Yuu would be dashing forward, cutting through a few Aragami with his God Arc in blade form. Followed up by Kota and Sakuya both firing blasts in either direction, hitting those that to strike from either sides of him.  
Then, Alisa and Soma had charged forward, slicing through two that had come from behind Yuu, who smiled in response and had changed his God Arc to Gun form, blasting forward._**

**「****Nami~da wa..!****」  
****_The navy haired male had walked by Lindow, who had flipped something in his hand, it flipping it in the air before the navy haired male caught it, swinging his head around to see that the latter had been goe.. Yuu had looked to it, seeing that it had been a compass._**

**「****Kitto mirai wo..****」  
****_Alisa had looked forward in shock as a bolt of purple lightning had passed her face, the wind that followed blowing her cap off and sending her back, her being caught by Yuu, who only looked in shock._**

**「****Motomete ru akashi na ~ no!****」  
****_Sakuya had done a backflip whilst grabbing onto her gun God Arc, shooting a few bullets from it toward what seemed to be a tiger with a long beard, and on his back were what seemed to be golden wings that had been encompassed in what seemed to be purple lightning that had grazed the area around him. Yuu and Soma soon charged toward it._**

**「****Boroboro ni na~tta..!****」  
****_Alisa had stood from the ground and picked up her God Arc, her hand trembling a bit, but then she looked up as Yuu had offered her his hand, to which she had taken, and the trembling had come to a pause. After helping her to rise, the two would charge forward, their God Arcs turning to Gun form as they blasted toward the creatures surrounding.  
_**

**「****Hane ~ demo..!****」  
****_Once they got close enough, they changed their weapons to Blade form and slashed at his wings, their eyes gaining a fury behind them as their bodies were both enveloped in a gold light as they cut through one on each side.  
Blurring above the creature had been the navy haired male, who slammed his green God Arc down toward the beast's top, whilst the raven haired boy rushed toward the leg, thrusting his arm forward as his God Arc, which had a Katana blade with a red plating over the flat edge, had vibrated slightly, the blade glowing a bright orange as it had burned through the appendage, causing the creature to seemingly roar out in pain as it fell downward._**

**「****Dareka wo omou..****」  
****_Kota had soon pulled a stun grenade out of his pocket, throwing it out, which had caused the creature to blinded as Yuu and the girl used their swords to hold it's wings, causing it to take the full force of the light's effect on his eyes.  
The navy haired male would then raise his God Arc toward the creature, pulling back the handle as it changed to Devour Form, biting onto it's back as it had pulled back a piece of it's flesh, the weapon soon reverted to it's sword form, though with what seemed to be a mass of purple tendrils emerging from the guard as they would release streams of lightning toward the beast, but to no avail as it would then roar out once more, sending all of the God Eaters upon it back with a burst of lightning._**

**「****Sono kimochi ga aru na~ra!****」  
****_As they had been caught in the effect of the pulse released from the Aragami, Yuu flipped in the air, using his sword to catch himself and propel forward.  
Soon, Alisa and Sakuya had both fired shots at the creature, getting at its legs while Yuu flew forward, stomping his foot to slow himself down as he slid toward him, throwing the sword in a hard thrust as it had clashed with lightning._**

**「****Donna kurushimi ni, mukatte mo, tonde yu, ke, ru sa~!****」  
****_The black haired male had rushed forward, throwing forward their God Arc, had pushed the handle inward, the navy haired male doing the same, as both of their weapons would change into Gun forms. The former's weapon had become reminiscent of an automatic rifle, while the latter's resembled more of a tighter barreled laser gun, the both of them blasting away at the Aragami that had arriving from the surrounding area.  
Everyone's attention on the battlefield would soon amass to Yuu, who would release his Devour Form from his God Arc as it flew toward the beast before him, which would charge toward it, before the mass of black ooze would enlarge to the point it would be able to swallow it whole..._**

**「****You can get over.. Over.. The Clouds~!****」  
****_...and that it did. Once it had retreated to the main core weapon, reverting to Blade form, Yuu had dropped his weapon and fall toward the ground.  
Upon seeing this, the others would rush toward the falling male, Alisa in the greatest hurry.  
As a result of their efforts, Yuu's landing had been a safe one in Alisa's lap. All of them seemed to make a sigh of relief before they brought their attention to the sky above. The singular outlier had been Soma, who simply crossed his arms, turning to the distance. Kota would then jump onto him, throwing his arm around him, much to the tan male's chagrin.  
Soon, the panel would shut off, revealing itself to be on the moon, which the pale individual from earlier had been standing atop, looking out to the Earth._**

**『 Opening END ****』**

* * *

**『 B.G.M. Cue:  
**_**Beneath the Mask -rain- (Instrumental)**_**「****Shoji Meguro****」****』**

Yuu had walked into the cafeteria with a new set of clothing over his body. He had been wearing a modified Fenrir uniform jacket that had been colored black, with dark green leather over his shoulders and down the bottom of his sleeves. His hands had been covered with black fingerless gloves highlighted with yellow traces along the edges of the glove. His undershirt was a white color, a golden Fenrir symbol over the front. His pants had been black while it had been lined with green and yellow stripes. To finish off the attire, over his feet were a pair of black combat boots with green along the sides and yellow laces.

He then looked over as he saw Kota waving toward him. He would then begin to walk over toward him, though noticing that he had come to bump into someone, which had caused the both of them to stop midway of their movements.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, that one was on me."

When Yuu looked up to get a closer look at the individual before him, he would see it had been a fellow teenage boy with dark blue, spiky hair. Accompanied with a pair of light green eyes topped with a pair of solid black eyebrows. He had been wearing a blue Fenrir formal uniform, similar to the one Yuu had been wearing previously, with a white shirt under the jacket, a black glove in his left hand, black pants with two pockets, and short dark gray boots.

"Wait.. You couldn't be.. Are you.. Lenka?!"

"Wait, you know my-" The boy, now revealed to be Lenka, would take a closer look at Yuu, his eyes widening as well. "Yuu..? I thought that you.. Were devoured like the rest.."

"The rest..?"

"Yeah.." Lenka would look toward the ground, clutching his fist tightly.

Yuu would then stop, looking down toward the ground as well. This would have to mean that his friends from the camp set out in the outskirts..

The thought pissed him off. However, he would not refrain from giving a quirky smile and scratching the back of his head. "Oh, well. We'll just have to fight extra hard for their sakes, right?" He would continue his chuckle before stopping as Lenka looked to him with a sigh.

"You're always so optimistic, ya know that?"

"Ah.. I guess you're right." He would sweatdrop, "Anyway, it looks like we're a part of the same unit, so I hope we'll be able to work together well." The light brown haired boy would raise his hand toward Lenka, who would accept it, shaking it lightly, though the former's smile was not returned.

"Yeah."

"Ehehe.." Yuu would once again sweatdrop. "So serious.. Ah well, I'd best get going, there's another teammate of ours who's insisting we hang out." He would chuckle a bit, Lenka nodding as Yuu began to walk away, heading toward Kota.

"Oh, hey! I thought you weren't going to show up!" The ginger had smiled, Yuu tilting his head slightly.

"If I didn't plan on showing up, I kinda would've let you at least _know _that much." Yuu had shrugged nonetheless, settling down in the seat across from him as he would place his hands on the table.

Kota would notice this, blinking. "Hey, uh, where's your food? You not going to eat?"

"Nah, I'm alright. I'm used to not getting to eat breakfast." Yuu waved his hand lightly.

Kota had then frowned a bit. "Ya know, that might affect you in a bad way ya know.. Well, anyway, our first mission starts today, right? Well, I think it's best that we say hi to everyone while we have the chance. Ya know what they say: first impressions are the most lasting!" Kota suggested with a bright smile on his face.

Yuu would nod lightly. "Did you get everything?"

"Everything _physical_, anyway.. I should probably read through the Database on the Terminal.. But.. There's so much text..! There's just no way I could read all that!" Kota rubbed the back of his head.

Yuu would sweatdrop, "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have sent it if you couldn't read it all.."

"Did _you _read it all?!"

"Not in it's entirety.." Yuu averted Kota's gaze after his admission.

"Aha! So I _am _right!" Kota would grin widely.

"Uh huh.. Gloat all you want.." Yuu would sweatdrop as.. Kota had been doing just that.

* * *

**『 ****GOD EATER ****』  
****【 Mission 1: _The First Unit _****】**

* * *

**『 B.G.M. Change:  
**_**So Boring**_**「****Shoji Meguro****」****』**

"Ah. There you are."

Dr. Sakaki had been standing in the center of the room as Kota and Yuu had simultaneously moved toward the sofa on the left of the room from them.

"We've got a _lot _of ground to cover, so what do you say we just jump right in?" He would then raise his arms with a smile, before lowering them a brief moment after. "Now, what do you think an Aragami is?"

Yuu would open his mouth to speak, though, no words came out. He would then recoil, tapping his chin lightly as he thought over the fact he had no _exact _answer.

"Lots of words come to mind: _the apex predator_, _the devourer of mankind_, _Gods given flesh_." He would then look to Kota. "Well, those are all correct.. In a way. These phrases, while _dramatic_, aren't misconceptions. Rather, you could say they simply evolve from wonderment. The speaker clearly has their eyes fixed on the phenomena before them."

Kota and Yuu would both look to one another, raising a brow, before returning their attention to the scientist.

"Today we are striving for a deeper answer. Tell me, have you ever wondered from whence the Aragami come?"

"Now that you mention it.." Yuu would then look down, placing a hand over his chin. The question did always come to mind.

"History books tell us they just... _appeared_. As though from the air itself. Since then their numbers have grown." Dr. Sakaki would begin pacing, having made apparent that this was a topic he had shown interest in. "Strange, no? As though they are ripping through the very _core _of evolutionary process."

Though, breaking through the brief silence had been Kota, who would stretch his arms to the ceiling above as he let out a loud yawn. As he did so, he would easily catch the attention of Yuu, the ginger looking to him in similar timing.

"Hey, hey does this lecture have an intermission? Or a _point_? Our job's ta kill 'em. What does it matter where they came from?"

"Oh, it matters." Kota would soon jump as he turned his head toward his left, expressing shock as he saw that Dr. Sakaki stood over him from his seated position with a glare in his eyes despite his smile. The doctor would then raise his hand forward, pointing his index finger toward certain points of his body. "Aragami have no heart. Neither do they have a brain, or a digestive system, or... _Spinal fluids_." He would then retract his finger, Kota sweatdropping. "Frail humans that we are, a powerful strike to the chest would cripple or kill. But _no_, that won't bring down an _Aragami_."

"You see. These beasts are clusters of Oracle Cells, each individually a single-cell organism of it's own, ever devouring the others." Kota would blink as he watched the doctor begin to walk away from him again, returning to his original spot in the center of the room, though facing away from the two God Eaters listening to his lecture.

"That's.. Mad.." Kota would voice, looking to his control armlet, before his eyes widened. "Wait, haven't some of those been put into m-"

"Mad? Ha! Perhaps, but each Aragami is a colony of hundreds, no, _thousands_ of individual life forms. Each striving to survive." Dr. Sakaki would raise his hand, pressing against the center of his glasses lightly, pushing them upward to straighten them upon his face. "And this dangerous, deadly, _elegant _fusion of cells cannot be destroyed by conventional weapons. They remain impervious to all assault." He would then begin to turn toward the two, "So how then are we meant to survive? How can we defeat such a powerful predator."

Kota would then raise his hand, balling it with the exception of his index finger, which would be scratching at the edges of his beanie. "Um.. Well, they die when we hit them a lot with a God Arc, or shoot them a lot with a God Arc, so..."

"Precisely!" The two would then jump at the sudden excitement in Dr. Sakaki's voice. "A God Arc. A biological weapon infused with the same Oracle Cells that inhabit an Aragami's body. That's the key. They are the only weapons capable of cutting through their ever-fusing Oracle Cells." The two would then return to their seated position, having seen the doctor had calmed a bit. "But just cutting them down will do no good. The rogue cell colonies will grow and heal, or worse, form _new monsters _to be defeated." He would then raise his finger briefly over his shoulder. "No, there is only _one _way to ensure victory: tearing out the core. The cells that serve as a control center. But, of course, such a task is challenging to say the least."

Yuu would then look down to his armlet as well, clutching his fist. "That's what the.. Devour form is.." He remembered his God Arc doing precisely what he had just said during the simulation training Tsubaki had him undergo in order to fully understand his God Arc's capabilities.

"Even with our God Arcs, we have no way to deliver such a devastating blow." Dr. Sakaki would lower his hand. "At some point, people recognized in these monsters, in their _immortality_, the spirits of the many Gods once worshiped here. Hence, they deemed these new creatures _Aragami_, and we fight them even still."

Hearing this brought a smile to Yuu's face as he raised his head, blinking only briefly.

"Hmm.. Alright. I think that's as good a place as any to hold for today." Dr. Sakaki would soon look toward Kota. "As homework, please refer to the NORN Database for more on the history of Aragami. Dismissed."

* * *

**【 Captain: _Lindow Amamiya _****】**

* * *

After listening to Kota rambling on about how the Terminal had been an excuse for the higher-ups to give them pointless information, Yuu had been standing in the elevator, adjusting his wrist.

He looked over to the terminal next to him, the monitor showing that it had been going upward.

Currently, Yuu had been thinking over how his life as a God Eater had gone so far. He hadn't expected to be assigned to the highest class Unit. Though, he supposed he should have expected such an occurrence, considering he had been the first New-Type God Eater in Fenrir. As far as he knew, anyway.

His attention would then be brought to his front when he heard a click that would signal the door's opening as it would ring briefly while doing so. The male would soon exit the elevator, looking around him as he noticed the amount of people surrounding.

"Huh.. The place is a lot more crowded than I remember.." Yuu would mutter to himself as he would slowly walk forward, observing his surroundings as he recorded those that surrounded him to memory.

"Oh, hey! You're that New-Type, right?" Yuu would turn his attention toward the male standing nearby the collection of Terminals on his right of the elevator.

The man had a mass of gray hair over his back, all brushed back with the singular exception of his sideburns, which trailed down the sides of his tanned face, with his ears hanging behind them. His arm had been seemingly tucked in to his coat, the red jacket hanging over his left side loosely whilst his other arm remained free, revealing his gray tanktop beneath the jacket. His lower half had been covered by a pair of baggy black pants with a pair of pitch black combat boots.

"Oh, yeah." Yuu nodded to him.

"Haha, everyone was wondering what you'd be like. So you're the guy, eh?" The man chuckled to himself. "Well, being a God Eater is a tough business. We're despised by some, envied by others. Even so, we're protecting those same people." Yuu would fall silent as he listened to his elder speak of what being a God Eater meant to him. "Heh, but that's just an old God Eater's ramblings." He would scratch the back of his head with a chuckle. "The name's Gen by the way, remember that name when ya get old enough. I'll personally buy ya a drink when the time comes." Yuu would nod, the old man patting his shoulder with a chuckle, "See ya later, then. Duty calls."

Yuu would then smile as he watched him head toward the elevator, looking down to his hand. "No matter whether they support you or not.. A God Eater's obligation is to defend the people.. Got it." He would then ball his hand into a fist, clutching it tightly.

The boy would continue walking forward, turning his attention toward his left as he saw on the opposing side of where he encountered Gen stood a short female with the most prominent feature being her silver pale hair topped by a pair of red goggles, her well-rounded face having two also noticeable grease stains on either cheek. Her attire mainly consisted of her gray tank top and blue overalls, the top hanging unhinged from her shoulders over her waist. Over her feet and hands had both been a pair of boots and gloves respectively that had black cuffs with yellow stripes around the ankles and wrists.

"Oh. You must be the New-Type, no?" She would smile as she then focused her attention toward Yuu. "How do you do? I'm Licca Kusunoki. It's nice to meet you." She would then raise her hand with a salute as her smile brightened upon Yuu offering a similar facial expression.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Licca." Yuu would nod to her introduction.

"Well, I'm head of the _God Arc Maintenance Team_ here at Fenrir, so you can count on me to keep your God Arc in its top fighting shape to make sure you have no trouble in battle." Licca would then tap her chin. "Oh, that's right.. Captain Amamiya asked me to let you know that he's ready for ya whenever. Oh, and also, whenever you're free, I'd like to have lunch with you." Licca smiled with a wave as she brought her attention to the terminal behind her.

Yuu had blinked, having processed her ending statement, realizing what she had been implying a bit too late for it to matter. Realizing this fact, he would simply nod to himself that.. That might be a better idea than listening to Kota basically talk to himself.

Sighing, he would bring his attention to the Terminal before him, deciding to check the mail he had been sent. Seeing that there had been three new messages.

**《 _Hey! Rookie!  
_****「Shun Ogawa」》  
**「_So you're a New Type rookie, huh? You'd best remember who's junior and senior here. Listen to your superiors! See ya!_」

Yuu sweatdropped. He personally figured that that message had been a given.

**《 _Nice to meet you!  
_****「Kanon Daiba」》  
**「_It's Kanon! We met in the corridor the other day. Do you remember?  
__I'm sorry if you don't...  
__I might cause a lot of trouble, but thank you in advance for you support._」

Yuu would then raise his hand, chuckling a bit, finding the message to be quite adorable.

**《 _Hello. I'm Operator Hibari Takeda.  
_****「Hibari Takeda」》  
**「_Thank you for undergoing your medical checkup the other day.  
__You'll find everything unfamiliar at first, but if you have any questions about combat, please ask Tsubaki or Gen. Welcome aboard!  
__Hope to see you around!_」

After reading through the message, he would give a nod. Definitely someone he would be seeing often, seeing as she had been a field operator.

Nonetheless, he would close out of the Terminal and begin his walk down the stairs. After a few steps, Yuu would look outward to see that just past the stairs stood the man he recalled being in the file for the 1st unit- No, the _leader _of the first unit, Lindow Amamiya.

"Oh, Lindow! The Director said that if I saw you, I should tell you that he wishes to meet... _With you_." He would look to who Lindow's attention was focused on, it being the mission counter girl, and base Operator, Hibari Takeda, who had her hands neatly folded over one another over her lap.

"That sounds _great _then, because it looks like you _didn't _see me." His attention would then turn to the stairs, his attention falling upon Yuu, who would be simply watching with a blank expression on his face. "Oh ho, hey there, rookie!" He would offer a wave.

* * *

Lenka had been striking back an Aragami, in his hand being what seemed to be a God Arc, though the blade of it had been a dull, rectangular shape. However, the blade's effectiveness had not been an issue for Lenka, who continued to parry and strike the beast before him with low difficulty as he knocked it back a few steps. Seeing that it had fallen to the ground soon after, a result from its loss of balance, he would scan over the area surrounding him.

"Gah!"

He would spin his head around to see that another male of similar age to him, who wore the same Fenrir formal uniform, with pitch black hair that seemed to be like a rainfall of spikes brushed downward over his head. In his hand had been a God Arc that had a katana blade stretched out from it's core, metallic red plating laced over the flat edge, which had been an extension of the crimson plating over the core of the weapon. His predicament had been that he had his blade caught onto by one Aragami, while another had been charging toward him from the distance.

"Tch!" Lenka would take the chance to rush forward, throwing his arm holding the large weapon back before throwing his arm forward, catching onto the handle with his other hand and putting his strength into a hard smack against the jaw of the creature, knocking it back.

The raven haired male behind him with soon grunt, letting out a roar as he slashed through the leg of the creature with a good swing, causing the leg of it to soon spew out blood, which the two God Eaters would ignore as they crossed over one another, slashing at the Aragami that were charging toward them from either side.

Though, before they could turn their attentions, from the corner of their eyes, they would see two Aragami arise from the ground, going to bite at their heads.

Though, what saved them had been a glitch effect which would cover over the surrounding area, the surroundings returning to the dull training field that Yuu had learned to utilize his God Arc within.

Watching from above had been Tsubaki, who would only cross her arms. "That was a rather practical way to die." She would sigh. "Do it again, from the beginning."

Lenka and the raven haired teen looked to one another, then to their front as the simulation would soon appear again.

* * *

"The name's Lindow Amamiya. According to the _various _documents, I'm supposed to be your superior officer, but _I _never paid much attention to that crap and neither should _you_." Yuu had been seated on the sofa nearby the lobby, while Lindow stood before him with his hands on his hips. "Endgame: I want you to be someone who I know has my back, and know I have yours."

From the short distance came a woman with short black hair dressed in a bob-cut, which Yuu remembered from his research of the documents to be Sakuya Tachibana, the Vice-Captain of the 1st Unit.

"Oh, who's this? A new recruit?"

Lindow would turn his attention toward her, "Yep, and you're totally ruining my big, _scary _speech about brutal coda! Shoo!" He would then wave his hand forward as an emphasis.

"_Of course_, sir. _You're the boss_, sir." She would giggle to herself, before giving a wave to Yuu, taking her leave shortly after.

"Ah.." Lindow would then tap his chin, before scratching the back of his head. "Well, now I lost my place, so.. We're cool, yeah?" Seeing Yuu nod, Lindow would give a light smile. "I'm sending you out into battle, and I know that sounds scary. But look, I'm gonna be right here with ya, got it?"

Yuu would then nod once more, giving a quick salute. "Yes, sir."

Lindow would then look off toward the distance, grinning. "Oh, and look at the time! It's half past _mission_! Let's go!" Yuu would nod once more, the two taking off toward the elevator.

* * *

**【 Vice-Captain: _Sakuya Tachibana _****】**

* * *

The raven haired boy had sighed in relief, carrying a bag and a flask in hand as he entered the lobby with a grin.

"Ah. Now that training is over, I can finally take a brea-"

He would then look up with wide eyes as he saw sirens blaring all throughout, and a hand would reach forward in front of him. Though, before he could turn his head to see who the hand belonged to, they would pass by him with a blur, his hair being blown in the wind that followed briefly.

"Several Aragami sightings have been reported near the Armored Wall! Mobilizing second unit!" Hibari would speak into the mic on the com safely placed in her ear, a few individuals rushing toward the elevator.

"I repeat! Several Aragami sightings reported near the Armored Wall!" Standing nearby one of the monitors that had been showing the scene where a mass of Aragami had been bashing at said wall had been Lenka, who would be silently muttering to himself as his bangs covered over his eyes. "Second Unit, you are being mobilized!"

Standing before the 2nd Unit that had been standing ready was Tsubaki, who had a hand resting over her hip. "You've all seen lots of action lately; as always, remain alert."

"Roger!" They responded with nods as Tsubaki would then move aside, allowing them entry as they all had stern looks on their faces, all prepared for the battle ahead.

"Ah, man.. Gotta wish 'em luck.. Though, I'd best worry about this special meal I sna-" The raven haired male's worries were brought to reality, as Lenka would be rushing toward his vicinity in attempts to follow after the second unit, bumping into him and causing him to drop his items, the former expressing shock as he saw the contents inside of the bag soon scatter across the room, the food still safe within the tinfoil wraps, his drink being safe as well due to it being inside of a flask. If not for these safety measures he had taken to ensure his food would not be completely destroyed by cases like these, he would be screaming in despair.

"..sorry," was Lenka's only response to the occurrence.

Before the conversation could move any further, Lenka would quickly hard-wire his attention back to his front, continuing to rush toward the elevator. Once he had passed Tsubaki, he would take a final step forward, nearly reaching the opening elevator, though, the latter had raised her arm, which had been quick enough to catch him on the back of his collar, to his surprise, throwing him back down the stairs, striking the raven haired boy who had been retrieving his dropped items, the two falling over.

Lenka would then sit upright, rubbing the back of his head.

"Lenka Utsugi and Shinji Kagura." Tsubaki would step forward, returning her hand to her hip. "I see the two of you are rather giddy for your failure today."

"Oh, um, no, definitely not, ma'am! I was just, uh.. Eating in distress! Totally!" The black haired male would sweatdrop, scratching at the back of his head.

"Ma'am." Lenka would stand from the ground, looking toward the woman, who had paused from her walk toward Hibari's desk, "Why can't we go help them fight them off?"

"I'm _Amamiya _to you." She would sigh, turning toward him with a frown. "You cannot fight with them because I have decided you are not ready. Your mission is to train." She would begin to walk toward the stairs, Lenka only watching her with a frown.

"..yes, ma'am."

* * *

The surrounding area had been that of a brutally destroyed city, the buildings being massacred to make unique shapes out of them, while the largest building had a hole in the center of it which seemed to resemble the mon in shape and had a giant crater to serve as its border.

Though, near these buildings had been a pair of mountain ranges, from one opening a hatch which Lindow and Yuu had exited from, the both of them looking around.

"Man, this place has seen better days, _that's _for sure." Lindow would sling his God Arc over his shoulder, a cigarette in the side of his mouth releasing smoke into the air around him.

Yuu had looked to his own God Arc, not having looked at it since the training run Tsubaki had him go through to teach him how to properly wield it.

His attention was brought back to Lindow as he saw that he would soon withdraw the cigarette from his mouth, tossing it aside. "All right, rook, we're gonna get ya some hands-on experience today." He would then raise his hand, raising three fingers. "Ok. You've got three big rules. Don't die. If you're in danger, frikkin' run, and then hide. Well, huh. Maybe not _hide_, more go stealthy. Stealth wins fights." He would then look to his hand, realizing that he had gone beyond the number of ideas he planned to list. "Wait, is that four big rules then..?"

Yuu would then sweatdrop. "I'd.. Think so." Lindow would nod to his response lightly, scratching the side of his head lightly.

"Alright, lemme bottom line it for ya: Survive. Actually, _yeah_, let's just say one big rule: _Survive_."

Yuu would nod, grinning a bit. "Survive.. I can do that."

"Alright, then, kid." He would then turn toward the wreckage of a city before them. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Kota would be shooting toward Aragami surrounding them with little success. Behind him had been Sakura, who had been doing the same, though without flaw. Once Kota had fired again, he completely missed the Aragami, widening his eyes as it would pin its attention on him.

Though, before it could advance further, Sakuya would quickly.

"You look a lot on the nervous side, you alright?" Sakuya looked to Kota, who nodded, his hands trembling a bit. "This may sound weird, judging from where we are, but you've gotta stay relaxed. We don't want you freezing up out here."

Soon, the two would turn, Kota nearly jumping as they heard a roar out in the distance.

Sakuya would soon take a breath, "All right, let's get to the mission briefing." Her attention would then turn to Kota. "Just remember, we're following Soma's lead today. We're the backup. So, wherever he goes, we follow." Kota would nod, looking forward, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. "Oh, yeah. Don't go running off just 'cause Soma's scary. If you get too far, I can't cover you either. Stay within my life on sight and my God Arc's effective range, ok?"

"G.. Got it." Kota would nod, straightening himself out. "Me and Sakuya are, uh, great backup. Yeah, great backup, this should be fine."

"See? That's the spirit." Sakuya would give him a smile, "All right, we're a team now, you and I. We look out for each other." Kota would look to her, giving a nod. "Let's get out there and take those Aragami down."

"_All units are in position and awaiting the go code. Sakuya, are you two prepared?_" Hearing the ear com go off, Sakuya would look towards her own.

"_Yeah.. I've been waiting for a good bit._" Soma would speak from his end of the communication line.

"Oh, Soma.." Sakuya would shake her head a bit with a smile, "No problems here, Hibari." She would then look to Kota with a smirk, who tried to reciprocate the expression, though it only had been meshed by his nervousness. "Let's get in there and win this."

* * *

**【 Member: _Soma Shicksal _****】**

* * *

Lenka had been walking down the hallway with a frown. He hadn't been able to complete the simulation Tsubaki put him through to 100%, which lead to him being withdrawn from the mission. If only he had a-

He was quickly brought of his thoughts, hearing a loud cry of pain. Upon looking to the direction, he would see a man being carried on a stretcher, having been tossing and turning. The most prominent detail Lenka could notice on the man had been the blood that stained the blanket in a pure red over his leg. Seeing this, Lenka could only gasp and widen his eyes as he watched the man be carried away.

"He was almost back to the base when it happened.." Lenka would then turn, seeing two God Eaters standing nearby, one having his arms crossed whilst the other leaned against the wall. "If only help had arrived a bit sooner.."

Lenka, hearing this, would turn back toward the direction he saw the stretcher in, gulping. His fists would be clutched as he had looked forward, "..this has to end.."

* * *

"_Target Aragami has been neutralized. Well performed, God Eaters._" Yuu would sigh in relief as he watched the last Ogretail on their agenda fall down toward the ground with a thud.

Lindow, behind him, would sling his weapon over his shoulder, grinning. "I don't just hand out compliments, so when I say you moved well for a recruit, I mean it." Yuu would turn toward his Captain, who would nudge his head toward his back, the boy nodding as the two would soon make their way toward the distance they came from.

...

After a while, Yuu would exit from the elevator, having returned to the lobby. He would scan over the room, seeing a female with pink hair over by the terminals at his right, who, if he remembered correctly, had been Kanon, while before him, at the sofas that, as usual, carry two bottles of beer on the table in the center for the veteran God Eaters. Sitting at this sofa had been Kota, who would be fidgeting with his hands, staring down toward the ground.

"Kota..?" Yuu would walk over to him, pocketing his hands. Once he got within arm's reach of Kota, the latter would look to the former, lowering their brow a bit.

"Oh.. Hey, Yuu. Got back from your mission just now?"

"Yeah." Yuu would then raise a hand. "What's got ya so down?"

Kota would then return his attention to his feet, folding his hands over one another briefly, before releasing their grip on one another as he began to speak. "I don't know why, but.. I was so nervous." He would look to his hand, "I was told that if I ever panic, I should fall back and rethink my plan. But I didn't even get a chance to do that.."

Yuu nodded slowly, having listened to what his friend had to say, thinking over how he must have felt, going through his first mission with such stress on the mind.

"And if it's really starting to look bad, we're supposed to abort the mission and come back.." He sighed. "I think I'll end up doing that a lot... Sounds kinda scary, but let's do our best!"

Yuu would offer a smile, "That's the spirit, Kota." He then patted his shoulder, looking behind him to see a male in a black and purple getup, raising a brow as he would walk over.

The individual would then raise a brow, before lowering it, seeming to have realized who Yuu was.

"I hear you went on that mission with Lindow. You're very lucky, you know!" Seeing Yuu raise a brow, the male would point toward him. "Nobody here knows how to survive better than Lindow. Stick close to him, and you'll stay alive." He would then move his hand to his side. "I'm sure you have questions since you're still new here, right?"

Yuu would then simply wave his hand, "No, I'm fine."

"Oh, so you know all the little details too? You New-Types are impressive."

Yuu would give a nod, before making his way down the steps, pocketing his hands once again. Though, upon him reaching the bottom of the steps, he would find himself being approached by Lindow, who carried a smile on his face.

"Hey, there you are. Are you starting to get used to living here?"

"Yes, sir." Yuu would nod his head lightly.

"Enough with the sir crap, man.. Ah well. We'll get to know you better today. Or. I'd _like to_, but as usual, I've got some work piled up on me." He would then scratch the side of his head. "I hear we'll be getting the most recruits this time around, so I've gotta say, you'll be who I'm counting on when it comes to the new blood, alright?"

Yuu would then blink, raising a brow. "Why me..?"

"Well, 'cause you're a _New_-type. New-type. New people. Think it goes together really well." Lindow would give him a thumbs up.

"..that's.. Not the association I was hoping for.." Yuu would only respond with a deadpan face.

"Ah, come on, don't be like that, I'm sure you can handle it just fine." Lindow patted his shoulder, "Ah, better get goin', now. The Director's already up my ass for ignorin' 'em."

Yuu would watch as Lindow made his exit, overhearing a conversation behind him between Hibari and a male God Eater. Over his generic orange t-shirt had been a red jacket that had a white inside color, having been shown from the edges of his eleeves and that folded collar, which laid over the blue straps over the buttons of the jackets that parted the collar from the white stripe that spread around the chest. His white pants had been held up by a black belt, strapped to one of the belt straps being a black back which seemed to be colored metallic, though being only leather. Underneath these had been a pair of red shoes which black highlights over his feet.

"I made it back alive again, Hibari! So how's about a date to celebrate..?" He would then stop, turning his attention to Yuu, giving him a once over before removing himself from his leaned position over the counter, Hibari sighing in relief.

"Hey, are you that rookie everyone's been talking about?" Yuu would nod to the male's question, "I'll show you the ropes. You might know this already, but when you accept a mission, file it with Hibari here. Afterwards, your tab iwll be tallied up and paid off." He would then jab his thumb toward the stairs. "You can check things from the Terminal up these stairs. Well, that's about it. Oh, and I'm Tatsumi, by the way, Tatsumi O'Mori. Ya need anything, I'm someone you can _definitely _count on."

Before Yuu could reply, he would spin back around, once again attempting to convince Hibari to take him out on a date. The rookie God Eater would soon sigh, sweatdropping at Tatsumi's resilience and soon turning toward his right, seeing Tsubaki approach him with hand on her hip.

"Hard at work already, I see."

"Tsubaki.." Yuu would then look to her with his eyes widened.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" She would raise a brow, noticing his expression's sudden change.

"Ah- Would you happen to know if there's any God Eaters here with the name _Aki Tamashiro_?" Yuu looked to her with an anticipation and slight hope in his eyes.

"Aki Tamashiro..? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have not."

"Oh.. Alright." Yuu had nodded a bit, looking down slightly. "Thanks anyway."

Tsubaki would nod, watching him as he would begin to walk toward the stairs. "Aki Tamashiro, hm..?"

* * *

**【 Recruit: _Yuu Kannagi _****】**

* * *

Shinji would be walking down the hallway, the light showering over his body, which would provide contrast for the shadow that covered what hadn't been basked in the lighting.

"Being a God Eater.. Must be difficult, huh..?"

He recalled seeing a pair of injured men being carried in from their missions with severe injuries. He would soon sigh, chuckling a bit.

"So difficult.."

His fist would then strike the wall beside him. He would then throw his hair down, bangs from his raven hair covering over his face, their shadow concealing what hadn't been covered within it's grasp.

"..Reika.. Mom.. Dad.." Briefly, Shinji would sob a bit. Though, after it passed, he would raise his head, lowering his hand from the wall. Pocketing his hands as he would step toward a door, which had opened, revealing to him the intermission in the hall where there had been a window leading out to view the city within the armored wall.

Sitting on the bench in the center of the hall had been-

"Lenka."

The mentioned male would soon turn, diverting from his staring to see Shinji emerge from the hall.

"You did good." Shinji would walk over, a smile on his face.

"Oh.. Thanks." Though, it hadn't been long before Lenka had returned to his solemn stare out the window, folding his hands over one another as he leaned forward slightly.

After a brief moment, Shinji had begun to feel awkward, scratching the side of his head as he looked to the side. Before long, the boy would sigh, looking to his fellow rookie God Eater, "Come with me."

Lenka would then look to Shinji, his brow raised, "Huh..?"

...

The two would soon emerge from the elevator, Lenka looking around as the contents of the room they had been in currently seemed to resemble that of an armory, several God Arc models spread across the room, connected to different Terminals.

"..where are we, Shin-"

He would then be interrupted by a pair of God Eaters rushing forward, one having their arm in a cast with a blood stain over the elbow. He would then watch, seeing them insert their wrists into the terminals, before two coffin-like vessels sprung upward, opening to reveal a pair of God Arcs within, which the two would grab and dash off carrying.

Lenka would watch in awe at what had just happened before him, Shinji only giving a light chuckle before making his way towards a door on the far right from them.

"Come on."

Lenka would look to Shinji for a moment, before following him. The two wouldn't take long to reach the door, it sliding open to reveal that Licca had been configuring with a two arm terminal which had been much like a crane that had torched over a mechanical construct on the board before her.

"Yo, Licca." She would then stop, lifting her head as she would turn back toward the two.

"Oh, Shinji. What's going on?" She would raise her goggles from her face. "I mean, didn't you just leave here?"

"Yeah, so?" Shinji had shrugged, removing his hands from his pockets with a smile, jabbing his thumb toward the male next to him, "This here is Lenka. I was hopin' that maybe he could get to see it?"

She would then turn her attention toward the mentioned, raising a brow. "Oh, you must be the newbie Major Amamiya's been having trouble with." She would then lower her hands. "Hi! I'm Licca Kusunoki, Head of Maintenance. How do you do?"

"I'm Lenka Utsugi."

"I've just completed making all the final adjustments."

Shinji and Lenka would both widen their eyes, realizing what she had meant.

"You're kidding..!"

"Oh, wow, Licca, you really are awesome..!"

Licca would shrug, placing her hands on her hips, "Sorry I couldn't have it ready for today's training." Her attention would then be brought to the blue construct behind her. "You should be able to train with _this _bad boy starting tomorrow." She would then click a button on the remote in her hand, the plate beginning to turn, soon it rising to face the two, showing that the object on it had been a God Arc.

This God Arc had been a greenish-blue in it's majority, it's coloration leading from the edge of the wide blade to the end of the guard, the only violations of this color-scheme being the silver edges of the blade, the silver metal plates sticking out from the center core of the guard, the red bolt in the center of the final metal plate, which seemed to connect the handle to the rest of the weapon, and the gold plating that seperated the blade from the rest of the weapon.

"It's _your _God Arc." Licca would announce.

"It's.. Mine..?" Lenka would look over it, before beginning to walk forward slowly, closing the gap between himself and the weapon before him.

"Ya know, developing this gave me a whole lot of headaches. It's only the _third _one I've made that's this complicated." She would then give Shinji a snake-like glance, to which the boy shrugged. "But, it was worth it. Plus, it's one of the only weapons I know for sure will work against the Aragami."

Lenka would stare in awe at the weapon in front of him, having a fascination in it's detail and the power it seemed to give off.

"Ya see.. Humans are still alive today.. Thanks to the God Arcs, and those who bravely wield them." She would look to Lenka with a smile, "God Eaters, like you. We're counting on you."

* * *

**《 _Today's Mission.  
_****「Lindow Amamiya」》  
**「_Yo, just wanted to let you know you're doin' great.  
__The end._

_No, just kidding.  
Well, I'll see ya around.  
Better not die, alright?_」

Yuu would sweatdrop upon seeing the message's contents. He knew this was to be expected of his Captain, though it was something he should have expected.

**《 _My introduction was not enough!  
_****「Tatsumi O'Mori」》  
**「_I'm Tatsumi O'Mori, leader of the 2nd Unit. At the beginning you should count on your teammates!  
__Don't push yourself!_」

He nodded to the message, seeing that it had been one with great value.

**《 _Guess I haven't introduce myself yet.  
_****「Gina Dickinson」》  
**「_I'm Gina.  
__I'll be with you on your next mission.  
__Let's not become Aragami feed together, ok?_」

Yuu then cocked a brow, thinking over who it could have possibly been. He would then nod. "Ah, right. The one who was over at the terminals in the lobby."

Once having read the messages, he would exeunt his arm from his personal Terminal, looking around his room, before tossing off his jacket.

"Phew.. Lindow had me work today." He placed his hands on the back of his head before dropping down onto his bed. "Although.. I'm sure it'll all work out somehow.."

He would yawn, heading to sleep for the night.

* * *

Just outside of the Far East Branch Headquarters stood the Armored Wall, towering over the base as only the highest point of it could be seen from afar thanks to said structure. However, just past this wall, in the ruined city, stood a mass of Aragami, including a number of Ogretails.

Though, the one that had stood out most had been the Aragami that stood atop the slanted building behind them, it being of the same kind as the large one Lindow, Soma, and Sakuya fought on their prior mission together. It would look down toward the base with a growl, steam blowing from it's nose.

Soon after, the rain would begin to fall.

* * *

Kota would be walking through the hallway, shaking his hands. "Relax, Kota. Relax, Kota. Relax." He would then take a deep breath, straightening out his face. "Just.. Think of.. Saku- I mean! Think of the job. The job. The _job_.."

He would then remember back to a conversation he had with two of his senior God Eaters, them questioning on whether or not he truly had the potential to make any accomplishments due to his age.

"Damn them, treating me like a kid!" He would slam his fist against the wall, gritting his teeth. "I bet they were the types to bully rookies.. I'd hate to go on a mission with 'em.."

Unbeknownst to him, someone had emerged from the elevator on the opposing side of the hall, the boy looking down as he walked forward.

It had not been long before she would bump into him, the two coming to a brief stop as they would spin around to stop themselves from falling altogether, the two meeting eyes with one another.

The one to cause the collision had been Hibari, who had a panicked expression on her face as she would give a bow and a quick "I'm sorry!" before rotating to her original position and taking off toward the distance.

Kota would not have enough time to respond before she took off, so he slumped his shoulders a bit. Though, it hadn't taken long for him to realize who she was though, his eyes widening as he recalled the panicked expression on her face.

Watching from not so much afar had been Lenka, who had raised a brow.

* * *

**【 Recruit: _Kota Fujiki _****】**

* * *

Shinji had walked out from the walk in closet of his room, the wall closing behind him as he stretched, having now been wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black jogging pants with white trims.

He would then stretch a bit, pulling his arms to either side, before bending to either side. Once completing these brief exercises, he would look to his bed, taking a step toward it.

"_Defense Unit! Defense Unit! Aragami infiltration _confirmed _in the outside settlement! Requesting immediate movement to the settlement in Sector B! I repeat! Aragami infiltration _confirmed _in the outside settlement! We need all that are available to move out to Area A of the outside settlement!_"

He would blink, looking over to the intercom at the ceiling.

"What's.. Going on..?"

* * *

Yuu had fallen out of his bed at the sound of the announcement, groaning a bit as he removed the covers from his body, looking around with a sigh.

"At least I kept on my uniform.."

Yuu would then quip a brow as he felt a vibration originating form his pocket. With a shrug, he positioned himself upright, withdrawing the source, it being revealed to be his phone, which he would answer quickly, placing it over his ear.

"Dude!"

"What is it, Kota?"

"You're not gonna believe this."

"I already know."

"No, you don't know what I mean." Yuu would try to retort, though saw the panicked expression over his face and refrained.

"..what's up?"

"You're not gonna believe it when you here this.."

Yuu would then see in the corner of his eye that on the Terminal screen's bottom corner appeared a mail icon with the name LINDOW across it.

* * *

"Oh no.. Areas A and D are _both _under attack now!" Hibari would cry, Tsubaki looking to her with a quick glance.

"Put it on the monitor!"

Hibari would do as told, clicking at the buttons of the computer before her. Soon, as she had foretold, it would show that on the opposing side from the first location, there had been Aragami infiltrating.

"..they tore the Armored Wall down..?" Tsubaki would soon turn, seeing that behind them, standing nearby the stairway leading in to the control center had been Lenka, who gazed upon the chaos occurring on the screens with wide eyes.

"What are you doing in here..? Go to your room."

She would return her attention to the situation at hand. "Dispatch a squad from the earlier aid."

"Defense Unit! Please respond!"

"_Roger! We'll send a squad immediately!_"

Lenka would quip a brow to their actions. "From Area A..? Wouldn't that take too long?"

Hibari frowned, puffing her cheek. "At least.. 20 minutes, I believe."

"20 minutes..?!" Lenka would widen his eyes, then he would look to Tsubaki, throwing his arm to the side. "I don't get it, can't you just dispatch a unit from here?! We're a lot closer than they are!" He would then turn his attention to Hibari, who only looked down.

"..we can't."

Lenka would then widen his eyes, remembering when Shinji brought him to the loadout bay, specifically recalling that only _3 _Terminals were untouched. "..there _are _no units to send.."

Hibari would lax her grip on the clicker next to her.

Seeing the situation, Lenka's convictions hadn't faded. "Major Amamiya.. Give me the order!" He would step forward a bit, "I'm able to go.. I have my God Arc!"

"..you're _not _going out.." Tsubaki would comment, which would cause Lenka to recoil.

"Why..?"

"I have absolutely no intention of sending you out to your death."

Lenka, upon hearing this, would look downward, clicking his teeth in annoyance. He would then look up, hearing the sounds of explosions as they occurred on the monitor before him. Seeing the destruction had only caused Lenka's heartbeat to slowly pick up in pace.. All before he remembered back to a moment out in the ruined city, a car had blood pool under it, a single drip of it striking the ground.

Once it did, Lenka would tighten his hands into clenched fists.

"...I don't care.. I _have _to go.."

Tsubaki would look back toward him, her brows furrowed in frustration. "I am giving you an _ORDER_!"

Lenka would then close his eyes tightly, looking downward whilst his bangs had drooped over his face. As he did so, he remembered back to when he stood in the center of the destruction, wearing a red hood with a blue cape over it. His eyes would then spring open, his pupils dilating briefly.

"Tch.. Listen to me.." He would grit his teeth, shaking his head. "I came here to _kill Aragami _as a _God Eater_!" The man would soon quickly swing around, Tsubaki quickly rushing to stop him, Hibari doing the same.

However, they had been too late, as Lenka had thrown off his jacket to use as a diversion as he continued to rush forward, it falling in quick succession to the sound of his footsteps down the hall.

Tsubaki would then turn back toward Hibari. "Find out where his God Arc is!"

"Right!" She would turn back to her own computer, clicking across the keyboard being widening her eyes. "It's in the God Arc storage room!"

"All the adjustments are completed..?" Tsubaki would widen her eyes. Though, she quickly regained her posture, "What about authentication?"

"He's already done!"

"Lock the gates immediately!" She would look to Hibari briefly, before turning her attention to the operator team around her.

"Major!"

Tsubaki would then stop, looking to one of the monitors to see that on the screen had been Lenka running toward the scene. Upon fully grasping what he had done in order to accomplish such a feat, she had stepped back, clutching her fist. "..activate walls two and three.. And get me the Branch Director."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"_I deeply apologize, sir. I'm responsible._"

"It's a pretty reckless brat if you ask me." Johannes would sigh, looking to his monitor to see Tsubaki looking toward hers. "..fine. Do what you have to do."

"I'll send the returning God Eaters over immediately." The monitor would soon cut from Tsubaki, it transitioning to show the live footage of Lenka running toward the scene.

The man would soon sit back, placing his hands on his desk. "God Eaters, huh.."

_"Ordinarily.. Those that change the world are foolish young people that don't think ahead."_

"Is that so.. Paylor?"

* * *

Dr. Sakaki would straighten his glasses, sitting as his desk as before him stood Alisa, with Dr. Oguruma by her side.

"You must be the transfer from the Russian Branch, Ms. Amiella, correct?"

"_Alisa Ilinichina _Amiella. Yes." Alisa would comment, with Dr. Oguruma sweatdropping.

"Well, um.. Excuse her, Dr. Sakaki, sir." The elder man would give a brief bow.

* * *

Lenka would slide down a hill leading into Area D, looking toward what had been in front of him. To say the least, it hadn't been pretty.

Surrounding the area before him had been a cluster of Aragami between the ape-like Kongou and the raptor like Ogretails, which had been either crushing people with their bare hands or devouring them in single bites respectively.

Lenka would then grit his teeth, stepping forward to move in, though stopping when he heard a voice.

"Regular soldiers, move back!" He would then look upward, seeing a male with spiky red hair and a similar colored attire, save for his pants and the large sniper in his hand. He narrowed his red eyes which had been filtered by the sunglasses he wore over them.

"God Eaters here..?" He would then widen his eyes, looking with shock as he saw a Kongou smack the man down from the building he stood atop with relative ease, gawking as he saw him fly across the rubble to smack into it's core.

The God Eater that had been struck down looked upward with wide eyes as he saw that before him had been the Kongou that smacked him down, accompanied by an Ogretail, roaring at him.

Lenka, upon seeing this, would quickly begin to run forward again. Once coming into striking distance, placing his other hand on the hilt of his God Arc, throwing it forward to slash at it's arm, not exerting enough force to cut through the Kongou's iron plate-like skin, but enough to knock it's arm back, drawing its attention.

'_Gotcha._'

Lenka would then rush forward once more, slashing toward it's head, which the creature would duck to dodge, Lenka gritting his teeth and throwing the large sword forward to strike again. This time, however, the Kongou would raise it's arm, catching the blade at it's wrist.

Lenka would widen his eyes as his balance was pulled from beneath him as the Aragami threw it's arm to it's side, causing the God Arc to swing upward. Though, before he could manage to regain his posture, the Kongou would release a breath, a sharp wind releasing from it's nostrils and striking at the weapon, knocking it out from his hands, to Lenka's surprise.

As the weapon fell to the distance, Lenka would turn toward it, going to chase after his weapon, though found himself surrounded by four Kongou and Ogretails before he could make such an attempt. Noticing how he was pinned in his current position, Lenka grit his teeth, his left eye twitching.

"..get.. Out of here.." He would then widen his eyes, turning toward his left as he saw the God Eater that had been struck by the Kongou looking toward him with a weak expression. "You.. Don't have a chance.. Without your.. God Arc.." His side had a bloody wound that had been a dent shaped after the Kongou's fist. "Just.. Leave me here.. And get out.."

Lenka would then look to his right, seeing the collaboration of monsters closing in on him. He would then look down, the raindrops falling around him and beginning to pick up in speed. "...I won't run.." He clutched his fist. "..and I _refuse _to let you die." He would then turn, grabbing onto a wood plank off the ground, and raising it toward the Ogretail at his forefront. "It's time to turn this around.. And raise some hell!"

In a single movement, the boy would use the plank as a means to smack the giant creature flat over the cheek, throwing it's head to the side for a brief moment. Once noticing this, he would then thrust the plank forward with a grunt. However, the Ogretail would easily catch onto the plank, pulling him off of the ground and spinning around, throwing the boy across the ruined settlement.

Lenka would soon catch himself, sliding across the mud below him. Once coming to a stop, he would turn to his right, seeing that his God Arc had laid there, catching droplets of water over it's metallic body. With a grunt and quick narrowing of his eyes, the boy would get up, beginning to run toward it.

Though, behind him had been a cocoon-like creature with what seemed to be a humanoid head with a section of the cocoon as a crown, it opening it's mouth slowly whilst charging a ball of energy within it.

Turning around to see this with an expression of shock over his face, Lenka would throw his hands upward in attempts to guard. Though, before the blast could be fired, a figure had crashed on top of it, causing it to be crushed with a massive splatter of black ooze that mixed into the dust that arose.

* * *

Inside an aircraft that resembled a houseboat that had a helicopter propeller over it's top had been Yuu, Lindow, Sakuya, Soma, and Kota, which the ginger male had been fidgeting slightly, looking around frantically to each of the other members of the First Unit.

"Hey Lindow.." Yuu would break the silence, looking to his Captain, who would respond with the same attention, the latter having a cigarette in his mouth.

"What's up, rook?"

"What drove ya to contact us before heading over here?"

"Well, I contacted _you _cuz I wanted you to see what Sakuya and Soma could do, and I contacted the other guy cuz I wanted him to see what I could do. While I also wanted you guys to handle whatever we were too busy to."

Yuu had blinked. "That's.. Rather simple reasoning."

"What can I say? I'm a simple guy." Lindow shrugged, removing the cigarette from his mouth, flicking off the burned edge, which had shortened as what had been burned floated into the air as ash. "Which brings me a question, too. All of us here have our reasons for becoming God Eaters which are pretty basic. But, after goin' on that mission with ya, I could tell that this wouldn't be your first career choice. What brought ya to it?"

Yuu would hesitate for a moment, before nodding. "Ah.. Well, I originally pledged to become a God Eater alongside my friend, Aki, so that we would have the means to find a better place for the people that raised us as kids to live. Though.. When I got here, she wasn't around, and so far I haven't found her."

Soma would then pop his neck. "Hm? Someone you haven't found here?" He would stand from his seat, walking out toward the deck. "Well, they're likely dead. Quit focusing your life on searching for false hope."

Sakuya would then pin her red eyes on Soma with a glare. "Soma! Be nice!" She would comment, Yuu looking down a bit.

"I am, Sakuya." Soma would soon kick one of the terminals set up before him, from the slot next to it popping out his God Arc, which he would grab onto. Then, in a swift motion, he would jump off of the aircraft down toward the settlement below.

"Aw, jeez.." Sakuya would sigh, waving her hand lightly before looking to Yuu. "Well, don't stress too much on it. It may affect how well you perform. Just keep doing what you're doing for her sake too."

Yuu would then nod, which Sakuya smiled to, walking out from her seat to the deck, retrieving her God Arc as well, jumping off soon after, shooting down Aragami from the air as she came down.

"Well." Lindow would soon toss his cigarette down the side of the deck after getting up, retrieving his God Arc from the terminal soon after. "Whenever you guys're ready.. Come on down." He would then drop off the helicopter as well.

"Do.. Do they do that regularly..? I wouldn't be that calm while dropping off an aircraft this high." Kota would comment, while Yuu had gotten up from his seat. "Wait- Yuu! What're you doing?!"

"I'm ready. So I'm gonna _come on down_ like Lindow said."

"YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT JUMPING OFF AN AIRCRAFT TOO CASUALLY, DAMN IT!"

* * *

**『 B.G.M. Cue:  
**_**Overdrive**_**「****Lotus Juice****」****』**

Lenka would gaze in awe, as before him had been Sakuya, Soma, and Lindow, all standing back to back as they observed the Aragami surrounding them.

"They're.. The First Unit..!"

Lindow would sigh. "Well, damn.. I was _hoping _to take some down time when we got back.. Sending us back out here like this.." He would sling his God Arc over his shoulder. "Hey, Sakuya. If the rations of beer are out when we get back, I'm taking yours."

"If you take it without permission again, you're _dead_, Lindow.." would be the woman's response.

"Well.. I definitely don't wanna die tonight.." He would then turn his attention toward Lenka, nudging his head to the side. "Hey, newbie, if you ain't up for a fight, then get to hidin' somewhere.. It's cleanup time."

The three would then move out, Lindow passing Lenka with haste as the raindrops falling around the three seemed to curveball as they stepped forward, avoiding touching them as they had all made assaults on the Aragami surrounding. Soma effortlessly chopping through what stood before him, Sakuya shooting them before they could make any moves, and Lindow allowing his chainsaw to spin through their flesh with little movement of his arm as he slowly walked forward.

Soma would soon jump off one of the Aragami, landing nearby the fallen God Eater, who had placed a hand over their bleeding side.

"The rest of your unit's coming, so just take a nap, Eric."

Eric would only grunt in pain.

Lindow would pop his neck as an Aragami dropped, a Kongou jumping toward him from behind, which the Captain would simply throw his arm toward his back, clicking the button at the hilt, the saw spinning and cutting through the Aragami, it's blood splattering over as the fast falling rain had shot through the splatter like bullets, cutting it down in size.

Lenka could only watch with the same jawdrop on his face as he looked to his left, seeing Yuu slashing through a pair of Aragami, quickly turning around and pushing in the hilt, it configuring to cannon form as it launched a bullet straight through the Aragami behind him.

Yuu would not waste time, turning back toward his original direction, pulling out his hilt and reverting the weapon to sword form, throwing his arm forward and slashing through the arm of a Kongou, reverting it to cannon form again to fire straight into the hole in it's arm created by the severing of the appendage.

"Aha~ Now I know why Lindow speaks so highly of you~" Sakuya would be back to back with a tense Kota, who had fired toward the Aragami to his right, while she had been firing to her left, looking to Yuu. "You learn and adapt incredibly quickly. You don't have any fear in changing your strategies. Make sure to never let go of that."

Yuu would nod, changing it back to sword form upon spinning around once more, slicing through the head of an Ogretail that attempted to bite at him from behind.

Lenka would then turn, hearing a scream in the distance. Soon, his eyes would widen as he saw that scream originated from a woman who was threatening to become the Kongou before her's next feast. He would then quickly rush forward, swiping up his God Arc from the ground with a loud roar.

Lindow would then turn, hearing the cry and looking to see where it originated from. Soon, he brought his attention back to his side of the battlefield.

"..Sakuya."

The woman mentioned would soon spin around, seeing an Aragami that resembled a snail's shell that covered over what seemed to be the mixture between a mermaid and a harpy flying toward her, which she would quickly narrow her eyes toward.

Lenka, who had been running, would grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes as he saw that he would not be able to make it time at his current pace. '_Reach.._' He attempted to run faster, having no success in doing so, as he had already been at his top regular speed. '_Reach.._' At the side of the God Arc's guard had been a mass of black ooze that had several golden gems within them, each beginning to glow.

**『 B.G.M. Change:  
**_**Have you ever seen...**_**「****Ghost Oracle Drive****」****』**

"REACH NOOOOOOOOOOW!" As he pushed his arm forward, he would also unintentionally push in the hilt of the God Arc, the metal extensions at the sides of the guard expanding as it would slide forward the blade contracting as at the bottom of the guard had been what resembled a barrel, it shooting forward in a piston-like fashion, the metal expanding to fold over the pole it sat upon before the weapon rotated, switching positions with the blade, before within the hole of the barrel charged an orb of golden light.

Soon, this light would flash forward in the form of an energy wave which would send Lenka flying backwards due to the recoil. Once it did, however, the wave would burn through the ground below it, even vaporizing the rain that fell over the remains after, before ultimately colliding with the Kongou.

The Kongou would grunt, raising it's arm to attempt to push the blast off of it, though, this had been a mistake as it noticed that it's hand had become ash upon making contact with it, it letting out a roar that had been muffled once it was overcome in volume by the light, it soon dispersing without the Kongou present, only the burns remaining on the Earth to act as evidence of the Aragami's prior existence.

* * *

Johannes would soon arise from his chair, dusting himself off briefly. On his monitor had remained the live footage of the scene where Lenka had been, the man scoffing. Though, he would soon turn, placing his finger on a button, which had shut off the monitor.

"It would seem a new era is beginning."

He would then take his leave.

* * *

All present on the field were able to see this, all widening their eyes in shock as they had witnessed the occurrence.

"No.. Way.." Sakuya's jaw had dropped. "It.. Obliterated the Aragami completely.."

Lindow would look toward Lenka, placing his free hand in his pocket. "He must be a New-Type.."

Kota had nearly fallen off the vantage point he stood over when he jumped from seeing what Lenka had done to the creature. "Woah! He completely annihilated 'em.."

Yuu had widened his eyes. "It's.. Hard to believe Licca really made that.."

Lenka would breathe heavily as he begun to stand from the ground, looking to the weapon he carried with a gawk expression, looking back to the damage done by the blast.

* * *

Alisa had observed from the window with her arms crossed.

"Hmph.. So he's a New-Type too.." She would scoff, "It matters not, though.. He lacks the competence necessary to be a true God Eater." She would then look toward the bench behind her, picking up the file that sat atop it, shuffling through it before she found the image of Yuu. Once doing so, she would breathe a sigh, tearing it to shreds.

"Yuu Kannagi.. You and I may be of the same _Type _of God Eaters.. But we are _not _and will _never be_ of the same league.."

* * *

_Standing within the dark and empty lobby stood a figure who wore a green hood over their head which had been attached to the black and lime green hood she wore, her hands pocketed as she leaned against the wall, her bottom attire consisting of a pair of black leather shorts with green stripes, that sat comfortably over a pair of camouflage leggings. Her shoes being a moss green with black highlights. She would then raise her arm, revealing that over it had been a control armlet, which had it's light blinking a gold color._

_After a brief moment of looking to it, she would lower her hand, her blue-green eyes shown underneath the hood she wore, a single red bang past her left eye._

"..I'll be waitin' for ya.. Yuu."

* * *

**〖 _Ready for Next Mission...?_〗**

* * *

**『 ****NEXT MISSION ****』  
****【 Mission 2: _New-Type Recruits _****】**

_"What.. The hell..?" Lenka's voice would be the first heard as a mist carried over, it being represented by a blue orb with a greenish center.  
__"A Vajra!" Sakura cried, her representation a green orb with a red core.  
__"Aw, dammit.. I've got a real troublemaker on my hands.." Next would be Lindows, who had been represented by a black orb with a red border._

_"It's critical to trust each other on the battlefield... Lenka Utsugi." Sakuya spoke informingly.  
__"I get it... Sakuya.. Ma'am."_

_"Wait, don't go! What the hell happened out there?!" Lenka shouted.  
"I should never have let you go out." Tsubaki lowly responded, __the orb assigned to her being a purple color with a white center._

_"Hey, New-Type. Have you ever felt someone's presence around the old commercial district?" Soma's would follow, his voice being represented by a blue orb with a yellow core.  
__"No.. Why?" Yuu's would be the next, a green orb with a black center._

_"Hey, I have a favor to ask of you.." Began Lindow, "The fact that so many New-Type God Arc users have started showing up can't be a coincidence."  
"I guess that makes sense." Replied Yuu.  
__"Yeah. I can't prove it, but our director seems to be gathering New-Type God Eaters to the Far East Branch.." _

_"It looks like we're going to be working together from now on.." Shinji would be next to speak up, his orb opposing Sakuya's in color scheme.  
__"Yep. Nice to be workin' with ya, new guy." Kota would voice, a yellow orb with an orange core.  
__"Just keep your distance from me." Retorted Soma._

_"Good day, squad. I'd like to introduce someone. Another New-Type God Eater will be joining your team as of today." Tsubaki would announce.  
__"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella." Alisa would introduce herself, a orb opposing Lindow's in color being her representation._

_"Thanks for having me! I'm Aki Tamashiro, I'm hoping to get along with you all!" Aki would chime, her orb being a lime green with a bright orange core shaped after a flower.  
__"Hope to get along.." Kanon would respond, her orb also being a lime green, though with a pink core shaped after a hammer._

_"What name did you say?!" Yuu would cry out._

* * *

「_Now, it's been over half a year since the story was published, and I'll admit that I had taken longer than I planned to get back into it. So, I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and those that will come after__._」  
「_I am aware of the work beginning to slowly pile on me from all the stories I'm either A. Rewriting or B. Reviving, though I do hope you all can continue to enjoy them nonetheless. If you_ do _enjoy them that is_.」  
「_Anyways, I've decided that I figured I could utilize the characters labeled _protagonist _for the God Eater series since all of them _can _fit in one universe, seeing how vastly different their characters are. This_ could _potentially_ _include Ryo Kagami, though I do not yet know what point he shall be utilized, or for what purpose storywise. __Also, I have based Yuu's personality on what had been presented in the Summer Wars manga series and from the subtle hints given throughout the game, including the _singular _voice line given to him through Burst and Resurrection._」  
\- Red


End file.
